13th_tennessee_volunteer_cavalry_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Carriger
Joel Nave Carriger (June 25, 1842 - May 29, 1907) served as a 2nd lieutenant in Company A, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry. Personal life Joel Carriger was born June 25, 1842 in Carter County, Tennessee to John and Rebecca (Nave) Carriger. He married first Mary Katherine Ferguson (1843-1899). He married second Mary J. Myers. He may have had one stillborn son with his first wife.This information is taken only from family history and the child, John Alexander Carriger, was purportedly born in 1899 when his first wife was 56, which may have led to her death. Bridge Burner Carriger was an active participant in the bridge burnings in 1861, and was in the fight at Taylor's Ford after the destruction of the bridge across the Holston River at Union Depot. His whereabouts in the years after the Carter County Rebellion are unknown. Civil War service Carriger enlisted as a private in Company A on September 22, 1863 in Carter County, Tennessee for a period of three years. He mustered in October 28, 1863 at Strawberry Plains. Carriger was elected 2nd lieutenant and mustered in at that rank on November 8, 1863 at Strawberry Plains. Because the company's other officers were often sick or frequently on detached service, Carriger commanded the company for the majority of the regiment's service.Scott & Angel, p. 283. He is described as 22 years old, 5' 9" tall, fair complexion, gray eyes, dark hair, and by occupation a farmer. "At the engagement at Lick Creek, September 22, 1864, Company A, commanded by Lieut. Carriger suffered the heaviest loss in killed, wounded and captured of any other company. At Carter's Depot he was personally complimented for gallantry in action by Major Doughty, his battalion commander, and commended for bravery by Lt. Col. Stacy in the charge on Fort Breckenridge, December 20, 1864. He was one of the first men to enter the fort that night."Ibid. The latter took place during the Second Battle of Saltville during Stoneman's 1864 raid. Carriger is listed as present for duty for which muster roll records have survived. He submitted his resignation on January 13, 1865 due to physical disability.Despite his resignation due to physical disability, no details about his disability appear in his company records. His resignation was accepted by Special Orders No. 64 from the War Department dated February 9, 1865. When the regiment mustered out on September 5, 1865 at Knoxville it was noted that he had last been paid to August 31, 1864. Later life Carriger was active in Republican Party politics in Carter County, and appointed as the representative of the 9th District at the 1880 State Convention in Nashville.Knoxville Whig and Chronicle, April 14, 1880, p. 4. He was also very active in the Grand Army of the Republic and commanded Samuel Campbell Post No. 31 in Hampton. Carriger represented the post at the Sixth Annual Tennessee Department Encampment at Chattanooga in 1890.Chattanooga Daily Times, March 7, 1890, p. 6. He also attended the National Encampment in Washington, D.C. in 1892.The Comet (Johnson City, TN), September 18, 1892, p. 4. Carriger was involved with a number of land enterprises in "Allentown".The exact location of Allentown has not been identified. Carriger's residence is listed both there and at Hampton. A post office is listed for Allentown in 1894. He also participated in other business speculations which led to him declaring bankruptcy by 1900."Sale Notice. United States of America, Eastern District of Tennessee, In the Matter of Joel N. Carriger, Allentown, In Bankruptcy No. 141.", The Comet (Johnson City, TN), August 23, 1900, p. 2. One of his businesses was the Doe River Woolen Mills, which he purchased in 1881.The Morristown Gazette, March 9, 1881, p. 2. Carriger died May 29, 1907 in Carter County and is buried in Hall Cemetery in Braemar, Tennessee. His wife applied for a widow's pension on June 8, 1907. Notes External links Find A Grave memorial